


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 306

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 306 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 306 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 306

THOROS  
All men must die.

TRANSLATION  
_Valar morghulis._

MELISANDRE  
All men must serve.

TRANSLATION  
_Valar dohaeris._

THOROS  
I don’t see many priestesses of R'hllor in the Riverlands.

TRANSLATION  
_Olvi vokti Rulloro Qelbria undessun daor._

MELISANDRE  
You are Thoros of Myr.

TRANSLATION  
_Thoros hen Myrot iksa._

MELISANDRE  
The High Priest gave you a mission. Turn King Robert away from his idols and toward the Lord of Light. What happened?

TRANSLATION  
_Voktys Eglie aot gaomilaksir teptas: Roberti Dari zyhi nekepti se Aeksiot Oño jemagon. Skorion massitas?_

THOROS  
I failed.

TRANSLATION  
_Qringontan._

MELISANDRE  
You quit, you mean. The heathens continue to slaughter each other and you continue to get drunk.

TRANSLATION  
_Aole ruda, numazma issa. Quptyssy pontali johegzi se jomozu._

THOROS  
You worship Him your way, and I’ll worship Him mine. Do you speak the Common Tongue?

TRANSLATION  
_Aohoso ziry rijibia, se ñuhoso ziry rijibin. Quptenkos Engoso ydrassis?_

MELISANDRE  
That’s not possible.

TRANSLATION  
_Konir sagon kostos daor._

THOROS  
The Lord has smiled upon me.

TRANSLATION  
_Āeksio yne ilīritas._

MELISANDRE  
You should not have these powers.

TRANSLATION  
_Kesys ondor avy sytilibus daor._

THOROS  
I have no powers. I ask the Lord for his favor, and he responds as he will. You know this.

TRANSLATION  
_Ondor emon daor. Aeksiot zyhon vaoreznon jepin, se ziksoso udlissis. Kesir gimi._

**Author's Note:**

> Where Thoros was supposed to say _ilīritas_ "has smiled on" above, he actually said _ilīritan_ "I have smiled on". Simple error.


End file.
